Une nouelle vie
by Nymphadora11
Summary: Harry Potter a 18 ans et se souvient de sa 7e année à Poudlard... Il va apprendre à évoluer dans sa nouvelle vie avec ses amis.
1. Le retour à Privet Drive

Harry Potter était assis sur son lit, non pas au 4 Privet Drive où il avait vécu sans amour pendant tant d'années, mais dans sa chambre qu'il louait au beau milieu de Londres, dans un hôtel qu'on appelait le Chaudron Baveur. Il y était depuis le début de l'été, et à présent il faisait nuit. Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, se rappelant que le lendemain il aurait 18ans... C'était l'âge de la majorité dans le monde Moldu. Harry lui était majeur depuis un an déjà, puisqu'il avait eu 17ans l'année précédente.  
Il se rallongea et se remémora se qu'il s'était passé il y a tout juste un an... A la fin de sa 6e année (très mouvementée) à Poudlard, il était retourné, comme à son habitude, chez son oncle et sa tante. En effet, il n'était pas encore majeur, et la protection que lui accordait la maison de la soeur de sa mère ne devait cesser que le 31 juillet, le jour de ses 17ans.  
Ainsi, une fois de retour de la gare King's Cross, il repartit dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon pour passer un long mois dans l'attente de voir arriver la fin de son séjour et de sa vie au 4 Privet Drive. Harry avait tout prévu. Le 31 juillet il devait se rendre chez Ron. Il avait décidé de partir au petit matin, ses bagages dans sa poche (réduits bien sûr), recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, et s'envolant vers le Terrier sur son Eclair de Feu. Il s'était donc couché tôt la veille de son départ, afin d'être dans de bonnes conditions pour son voyage, et avait programmé son réveil pour qu'il sonne à 5h.  
Mais on n'avait pas 17ans tous les jours, et ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié!!! Il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, se demandant pourquoi. Au début, il pensait que c'était à cause de son habituel cauchemar... En effet, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il passait rarement la nuit sans revoir l'assassinat de ce dernier par l'odieux professeur Rogue, et la fuite de celui-ci entraînant avec lui un Drago Malefoy complètement perdu.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait entendu un bruit qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait donc discrètement descendu les escaliers, et avait reconnu 3 silhouettes qui hurlèrent toutes en même temps un ''Joyeux Anniversaire Harry'', suivit d'un bruyant éclat de rire...  
- Mais vous êtes fous!!! Mon oncle...  
- T'inquiète, répondit la voix de son meilleur ami. On a lancé un _Assurdito_  
- Ah très bien... reprit Harry. Puis soudain _Stupefix!_ Harry avait stupéfixé ses trois amis. Par les temps qui courraient, mieux valait être prudent!  
Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers Ginny:  
- _Enervatum!_ Prouve moi que tu es Ginny...  
- Je dois dire que je m'y attendais! dit-elle avec un sourire. Nous nous y attendions tous les trois ... Eh bien la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était après le dernier match de Quiddich de la saison, match auquel tu n'as pas participé...  
- Euh c'est bon, tu es bien Ginny, répondit-il sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et se dirigea vers Hermione.  
- _Enervatum!_ Quel système as-tu élaboré en 5e année pour les réunions de l'A.D.?  
Hermione fut ravie de la question  
- Le système des Gallions? J'avais ensorcelé de faux Gallions pour que les numéros de série affichent l'heure et la date de chaque rendez-vous lorsque tu l'aurais décidé. Tu m'avais même fait remarquer que ça te faisait penser au système qu'employait Voldemort avec la marque des ténèbres sur ses Mangemorts, et je t'avais répondu que c'était précisément ce qui m'avait inspiré...  
- Eh bien je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Hermione! Ta réponse est... comment dire... parfaite!!!  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers Ron, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
- _Enervatum!_ Quand...  
- Tu aurais pu me réveiller en premier, coupa-t-il, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
- Salut Ron, répondit Harry. Puis se tournant également vers les deux autres:  
- Je suis content de vous voir tous les trois!!!  
- Quoi? C'est tout? Demanda Ron  
- Eh bien oui, pourquoi?  
- Mais...  
- Laisse tomber Ron, coupa Hermione. Au moins on n'a pas besoin de vérifier si c'est bien Harry! S'esclaffa-t-elle.  
-Mais...  
Il ne put continuer, car tout le monde éclata de rire, lui-même ne put s'en empêcher.  
- Tu es près Harry? Demanda Hermione lorsque tout le monde eu repris son sérieux.  
- Oui, où allons nous?  
- Au Terrier bien sûr, répondit Ginny  
Mais Harry évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny étaient toujours présents, et il savait très bien que s'il se perdait dans ses yeux, il ne pourrait plus résister. Et il semblait qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté...


	2. Le repos est de courte durée

Le réveil indiqua minuit, et Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand un ''tip tip'' retentit depuis sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre en question, afin que sa chouette Hedwige puisse s'y engouffrer. Elle fut suivie de près par Coq et deux autres hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
- Ce doit être mes cartes d'anniversaire, pensa-t-il.  
L'année d'avant, il n'en avait pas eu une seule! Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde...  
En effet, le soir où Hermione, Ron & Ginny étaient venus le chercher, Hermione, qui était la seule à avoir son permis de transplanage, les avait fait transplaner jusqu'au terrier, là où l'attendait la plus belle soirée d'anniversaire de sa vie. Ce soir là, il avait même réussi à oublier ses problèmes!!!  
Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ses trois amis l'avaient entraîné dans la cuisine où tout le monde l'attendait. Personne n'avait été oublié. La famille Weasley au complet était présente, Charlie avait d'ailleurs spécialement fait le voyage depuis Peleaga en Roumanie pour assister à la petite fête. Tous ses camarades de 6e année à Gryffondor étaient également là, ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard et tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Même Graup était présent, assis au milieu des autres invités, portant le professeur Flitwick sur ses épaules. Et sur la table de la cuisine, une montagne de cadeaux s'étalait. Il avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie, et en avait bien profité. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, passé une nuit calme, sans rêves.  
Le reste des vacances s'était plutôt bien passé, avec au programme le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Celui-ci s'était plutôt bien remis de ses blessures, et la potion qu'il prenait quotidiennement lui avait fait éviter les désastreuses transformations des soirs de pleine lune. Ça avait été une fête magnifique, et ce malgré les malheureux événements qui retentissaient dans tout le pays, et qui d'ailleurs s'étendaient à présent largement dans le reste du monde. Le seul pays qui ne semblait pas être touché était bizarrement l'Albanie! Peut-être Voldemort y tenait-il plus qu'aux autres pour y avoir passé la plus longue période de son agonie! La cérémonie avait beaucoup impressionné Harry, qui n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage magique. La quantité de magie développée par les deux époux était incroyable... Ils avaient célébré cette union jusqu'au petit matin, et Harry avait été très heureux d'y participer. Il avait également été très content de constater que Mme Weasley avait finalement accepté Fleur dans la famille, et de voir que Ginny avait abandonné ce stupide surnom qu'elle lui avait donné: ''Fleurk''. Harry ne l'aurait pour rien au monde avoué, mais il tenait beaucoup à Fleur... Pas comme à une amie, ni une confidente, mais comme quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de protéger, et qui manifestement en avait besoin. Et il s'avait que Bill pourrait parfaitement remplir ce rôle, et que les deux époux se complèteraient parfaitement. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux que tout, s'était de constater que des moment aussi heureux pouvaient persister, malgré ce que traversait tout le pays.  
Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Il en était certain, et avait au fond de lui comme un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ses amis, Hermione avait émis l'hypothèse que le lien qui unissait Harry et Voldemort n'était pas totalement rompu, et que Harry comme Voldemort pouvaient chacun ressentir les plus profondes peurs de l'autre, tout en l'ignorant. En effet, avait-elle continué, Harry pouvait-il être certain que ce sentiment ne provenait pas de Voldemort lui-même? A ceci, Harry lui avait répondu qu'elle devait avoir raison, mais Ron s'était empressé de la contredire, comme à son habitude, pour émettre une hypothèse bien plus simple, et beaucoup plus plausible. Selon lui, tout le monde devait avoir ce même sentiment, qu'on s'empressait d'oublier, et que celui-ci était tout simplement dû au fait que tout le monde, et en particulier Harry, sentait l'échéance de l'affrontement final approcher.  
Ils avaient passé le reste des vacances à discuter de la mission que Dumbledore avait confié à harry. Les trois amis, où comme on se plaisait à les appeler à Poudlard, le trio infernal, avaient décidé de mettre Ginny dans la confidence. C'était évidement la meilleure chose à faire, car il devenait très difficile de l'écarter d'Harry, car elle ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle avait trop peur qu'il lui échappe à nouveau. En effet, le couple s'était naturellement reformé, sous l'œil amusé des parents de la jeune fille. Ils avaient accueilli Harry dans la famille comme s'il était leur fils, et de voir leur fille si heureuse grâce à lui, ils ne pouvaient que l'aimer d'avantage!  
Tous les quatre ils avaient donc passé le reste de l'été à échafauder plusieurs théories sur la position des Horcruxes. Ils avaient rédigé un parchemin récapitulant la liste de ceux-ci: 

_Les Horcruxes:  
1. Le journal de Tom Jedusor -- Détruit par Harry en 2e année  
2. La bague des Gaunt -- Détruite par Dumbledore en 6e année  
3. Le médaillon des Serpentards -- Supposé être détruit par R.A.B  
4. La coupe de Poufsouffle -- ?  
5. Un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle -- ?  
6. Naguini -- Ne pourra être détruit que grâce à un miracle (il ne s'éloigne jamais de Voldemort)  
7. Voldemort -- Affrontement final!!!!_

Il avait été clair que Naguini ne pourrait être détruit que lorsque Harry se trouverait face à Voldemort. Ils ne voyaient pas d'autre solution, étant donné qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'approcher dans d'autres circonstances. Ensuite, ils retourneraient dans la chambre des secrets pour trouver de nouvelles informations qui pourraient les mener sur une nouvelle piste.  
Harry avait donc décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour suivre ses études, mais surtout pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches sans encombres. Mais il avait posé certaines conditions:  
- Harry, Ron et Hermione pourraient sortir de l'école quand ils le désiraient, et sans avoir à se justifier  
- L'A.D devait reprendre, et ça quelque soit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal  
- Les élèves devaient être quotidiennement informés de l'avancée de la lutte entre le bien et le mal  
Son choix s'était définitivement confirmé lorsque Alastor Maugrey avait été nommé directeur du collège. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs accepté les conditions de Harry sans faire aucun commentaire. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance, comme tous les membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient tous compris que Harry serait le pilier dans la bataille, et ils lui avaient donné carte blanche...


	3. Nouvelle idylle

Harry était décidément bien nostalgique! Mais il reporta son attention sur les lettres qu'il avait reçues. La première qu'il ouvrit lui venait de son meilleur ami Ron :

_Salut Harry,  
Comme tu le sais, je t'envoie cette lettre depuis la Roumanie où nous sommes allés voir Charlie. Etant donné que Papa gagne plus d'argent, nous pouvons maintenant nous permettre de partir en vacances plus souvent ! Maman et Papa sont très content de ce voyage. Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir revu Charlie, et (j'espère) d'avoir rendu Hermione Jalouse de toutes les découvertes qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait été à ma place. Mais je lui réserve une petite surprise : depuis le début de ce voyage, je tiens un journal de toutes les découvertes que j'ai faites, ainsi que toutes les choses intéressantes qu'il y a ici. Elle pourra très bien approfondir tout ça ! Mais surtout ne lui en parle pas ! C'est une surprise !  
Mais maintenant j'aimerais bien rentrer, trois semaines c'est trop long, et Luna me manque beaucoup. Beaucoup trop en fait, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me manquerait tellement ! En tout cas, je suis à présent soulagé de notre avenir à tous les deux. J'ai enfin eu la révélation que j'attendais : je suis amoureux d'elle !!! Et je n'en reviens pas de te dire ça... Sur ce, je te souhaite un BON ANNIVERSAIRE et te dis à bientôt (le plus vite possible j'espère !)  
Ton ami,  
Ron._Harry était très heureux pour son ami. Ces deux là s'aimaient, s'était évident, mais il était content de savoir que Ron avait enfin admis ses sentiments envers elle. Il se souvenait très bien de leur rapprochement... Ca s'était fait très lentement, car il avait eu du mal à s'avouer qu'une relation avec Hermione était finalement impossible, malgré beaucoup d'efforts de la part des deux partis. Le Quiddich avait été pour beaucoup dans ce rapprochement entre Ron et Luna. En effet, le tournoi de Quiddich avait repris à Poudlard, malgré la guerre qui grondait au dehors, dans le but de garder un semblant de vie étudiante à l'intérieur du château, et Luna avait continué d'assurer les commentaires des matchs, et ceux-ci étaient restés très étranges, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Ron. De plus, Luna s'était affirmée dans son caractère, et elle était devenue très belle (mais toujours aussi loufoque, comme ne manquait pas de le dire Ron). Ils étaient finalement devenus très proches, et étaient à présent inséparables. Luna retournerait à Poudlard à la rentrée, pour suivre sa dernière année, la séparation risque d'être difficile pour eux !  
Harry continua la lecture de sa lettre avec beaucoup de plaisir, car il avait reconnu l'écriture de Ginny en-dessous de celle de Ron...

_Coucou mon chéri,  
Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup, car Ron n'a comme toujours pas daigné me laisser de place, Grrr!!! Je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire, simplement que je suis pressée de rentrer, car je m'ennuie sans toi ! Déjà qu'on ne se verra pas beaucoup l'année prochaine, il faut bien que je retourne à Poudlard ! Maman est d'accord pour que je vienne chez toi pour la fin des vacances. Je viendrais à partir du 15 Août, puisqu'on rentre seulement le 14. N'oublie pas d'allumer la cheminée ! J'aimerais aussi beaucoup que ce soit toi qui m'accompagnes à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, BON ANNIVERSAIRE !  
A très bientôt (15jours),  
Ta Ginny  
P.S : Je t'aime !_

Harry fut enchanté d'apprendre qu'il passerait un peut de temps avec SA Ginny avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Leur relation était restée très passionnée, et il avait toujours autant de mal à la savoir loin de lui. Pour lui aussi, la rentrée serait difficile ! Ces 15 jours d'attente allaient être très long ! D'autant plus qu'il lui réservait une surprise!  
Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Hedwige. Sa chouette n'était pas rentrée depuis plusieurs jours, et il se doutait bien que c'était Hermione qui la lui envoyait. Il détacha donc la lettre accrochée à la patte de sa chouette, et en la dépliant, il reconnu effectivement l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,  
Je suis en ce moment en vacances avec mes parents. Nous sommes partis au Japon, afin de découvrir une nouvelle culture, et je m'étais plongée avec acharnement dans un dictionnaire anglo-japonais, mais c'est une langue extrêmement compliquée, et malgré un mois de juillet passé sous le signe d'efforts intensifs, je maîtrise seulement les phrases et mots les plus simples, et les plus utiles pour un voyage de découverte comme celui-ci ! Je me doutais que les sorciers japonais avaient des rituels bien particuliers, mais alors là, c'est hallucinant !  
Chez eux le contraste entre le bien et le mal est encore plus prononcé que chez nous, et je n'aimerais pas être de ceux qui sont considérés comme ayant troublé l'ordre magique, ou agit différemment du protocole habituel ! Les punitions sont cruelles, et bien pires que d'être envoyé à Azkaban ! Bref, je m'arrête là, sinon je vais t'écrire un roman ...  
Mais j'en profite au maximum, et j'apprends beaucoup de choses qui me seront peut être utiles si je suis prise à l'école des médicomages ! J'attends les résultats des ASPICS avec impatience ! Je suppose que toi aussi ... J'ai appris que Ron était en Roumanie, je l'envie beaucoup, ce doit être un pays magnifique également... Mais il m'a dit qu'il me réservait une surprise. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que c'est !  
Ginny ne te manque pas trop ? Je me demande pourquoi je te pose la question, puisque je connais déjà la réponse ! Je rentrerais en Angleterre pour la dernière semaine du mois d'Août. Peut être pourrions nous nous retrouver sur le chemin de traverse ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, puisque c'était le but premier de cette lettre !  
Avec toute mon affection,  
Hermione._

Ainsi, Ron avait vu juste, et Harry était maintenant persuadé que la surprise de ce dernier lui ferait très plaisir. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient à présent les mêmes centres d'intérêts, puisque Ron espérait lui aussi avoir suffisamment d'ASPIC pour entrer à l'école des médicomages.  
Harry quant à lui avait postulé pour l'académie des Aurors, mais il ne savait pas non plus s'il serait pris. Ron lui répétait sans cesse qu'il pourrait postuler n'importe où, le simple fait qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter lui donnerait accès à toutes les écoles de magie. Mais Harry comptait bien y arriver sans son nom, et attendait lui aussi les résultats de ses ASPIC, avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension...


	4. La recherche des Horcruxes

Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour garder le niveau tout au long de sa 7e année de scolarité. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, personne n'aurait été étonné de le voir chuter... Et pourtant, Harry avait aussi bien, voire mieux, réussi son année que les autres élèves. C'était en partie grâce à l'A.D., mais il savait qu'Hermione y était pour beaucoup... En effet, elle était parvenue à leur faire suivre et rattraper les cours, malgré le programme chargé de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, ils avaient rapidement progressé dans leur quête. Ils avaient vu au fur et à mesure de l'année, leur liste se compléter.  
Ainsi, ils avaient découvert en octobre que RAB n'était autre que Regulus Alfar Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, et avec l'aide quelque peu forcée de Kréatur, ils avaient retrouvé le médaillon tant convoité dans les affaires de Sirius. Celles-là même qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de ranger pour rendre la maison du 12 Square Grimaurd habitable.  
En janvier, ils avaient retrouvé une grande sculpture de bronze à l'effigie de Rowena Serdaigle. En effet, ils étaient plusieurs fois retournés dans la chambre des secrets, afin de la fouiller de fond en comble. Ils avaient ainsi découvert un passage secret dans la statue de Salazar Serpentard, là où était apparu le basilic quelques années plus tôt. A vrai dire, ils se doutaient bien qu'il y avait un passage à cet endroit là... Le tout avait été de découvrir comment en actionner l'ouverture. Cependant ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps pour retrouver cette sculpture, car ils avaient suivi d'autres pistes qui n'avaient pas été concluantes, et ils ignoraient au départ ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Était-ce la coupe de Poufsouffle, ou bien un autre objet ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor ou à Rowena Serdaigle?  
Ils avaient ensuite eu la chance de trouver rapidement la coupe de Poufsouffle. En effet, Harry s'était souvenu de la visite de Dumbledore dans l'orphelinat où avait grandit Tom Jedusor. La directrice lui avait dit qu'ils emmenaient chaque année les enfants en vacances, soit en bord de mer (où Harry et Dumbledore avaient trouvé le faux médaillon), soit en pleine campagne. Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient enquêté et avaient finalement découvert une colonie de vacances désertée à cause de tous les incidents étranges qui y survenaient. Une fois là-bas, ils n'avaient pas eu à chercher bien longtemps, car la coupe avait été exposée dans une vitrine, aux yeux de tous. C'était évidement le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose... Ainsi, ils connaissaient la positions de tous les Horcruxes, la plupart avaient été détruits, restaient les derniers, et non les moindres, Naguini et Voldemort lui-même. Bien sûr, ils touchaient au but, mais ils avaient mis beaucoup d'énergie dans leurs recherches, et leur parcours avait été semé d'embûches. Ils avaient rencontré toutes sortes de créatures et d'êtres maléfiques, même Hagrid n'aurait pas voulu en entendre parler. Cependant cela leur avait tout de même été bénéfique, puisqu'ainsi ils purent se préparer d'autant plus efficacement que la plupart de ces créatures étaient déjà à la solde de Voldemort... A la fin du mois de mars, leur liste ressemblait à ceci: 

_Les Horcruxes:  
1. Le journal de Tom Jedusor -- Détruit par Harry en 2e année  
2. La bague des Gaunt -- Détruite par Dumbledore en 6e année  
3. Le médaillon des Serpentards -- Détruit par Harry, Ron et Hermione  
4. La coupe de Poufsouffle -- Détruit par Harry, Ron et Hermione  
5. La sculpture de Rowena Serdaigle -- Détruite par Harry et Hermione  
6. Naguini -- Ne pourra être détruit que grâce à un miracle (il ne s'éloigne jamais de Voldemort)  
7. Voldemort -- Affrontement final!!!!_


	5. La der des ders

La bataille contre Lord Voldemort avait eu lieue au milieu du mois d'avril, et avait durée trois jours entiers. L'offensive avait été lancée par les Mangemorts, aux portes de Poudlard, après qu'ils aient décimé tout Pré-au-Lard. Mais tout le château avait été préparé à cette guerre, et Poudlard avait pu réagir, notamment grâce à un informateur de dernière minute. En effet, Drago Malefoy que tout le monde croyait être destiné à recevoir la marque, s'était rebellé, et s'était enfui de chez son père, pour trouver de l'aide à Poudlard. Le jour de l'attaque, tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix s'étaient réunis au château, les professeurs avaient prévenu les élèves, et l'A.D. (devenue légale au sein de l'école) s'était organisée. Elle comptait à ce moment là plus d'une centaine d'adhérents très bien entraînés, et avait été très utile pendant la bataille.

Ainsi, les Mangemorts avaient été les premiers à débarquer dans l 'école, assez facilement, puisque les protections de Dumbledore étaient inefficaces depuis sa mort. Ils avaient été suivis de près par toutes sortes de créatures du mal. Mais grâce à Drago, ils avaient pu déterminer le nombre des assaillants ainsi que le rôle de chacun.  
Ainsi, les plus jeunes membres de l'A.D. devaient guider les autres élèves de Poudlard, afin d'exterminer toutes ces créatures. Les membres de l'ordre, ainsi que les plus expérimentés des membres de l'A.D. devaient s'occuper des Mangemorts, afin qu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort, un maximum des opposants soient à terre.

Tout s'était plutôt bien passé, puisque les élèves étaient venu à bout des créatures, celles-ci ne possédant pas de très grands pouvoirs magiques. Quant aux Mangemorts, ils étaient tombés les uns après les autres. Lorsque Lord Voldemort était apparu, on déplorait pas mal de pertes, et malheureusement pour eux, ce sont les Mangemorts qui avaient le plus souffert. A ce moment là donc, seuls Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et Antonin Dolohov étaient encore debout, et se battaient avec acharnement contre (respectivement) Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, et Hermione Granger. Les membres de l'ordre étaient toujours présents, ainsi que les membres de l'A.D. encore en état de se battre. Tous les autres élèves, ainsi que les professeurs étaient retournés à l'intérieur du château, afin d'aider Mme Pomfresh à soigner les membres de l'A.D. tombés au combat. Étaient dans cette situation un Ron Weasley évanouit et une Luna Lovegood désespérant de le voir se réveiller, Neville Londubat, Colin Crivey, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui s'étaient contre toute attente battus aux côtés de l'ordre, et Blaise Zabini, qui avait suivit Drago. Mais malheureusement, quelques personnes étaient décédées, et quelques jours plus tard, un véritable hommage avait été rendu à Filius Flitwick, Olympe Maxime, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ernie MacMilan, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas et les autres.  
Voldemort était arrivé, suivi de près par Severus Rogue et Peter Pettigrow. Tout le monde fut atterré de voir Rogue se lancer dans la bataille avec entrain, car tout le monde, même Harry, avait gardé un petit espoir de le voir se battre aux côtés de l'ordre du Phénix. Son arrivée avec Lord Voldemort en avait donc déçu et dégoûté plus d'un!  
Profitant de cette arrivée, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley et Fleur Delacour (devenue Weasley!) s'étaient glissés derrière les trois Mangemorts restants, qui étaient momentanément distraits par l'arrivée de leur maître, et leur avaient simultanément lancé un Avada Kedavra fatal.

Drago avait semblé être sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il était bien vite reparti à l'attaque, lui et Hermione se jetant sur leur ancien professeur de potions. Quant à Queudver, c'était Lupin lui-même qui s'en était chargé. Harry se souvenait très bien de cette phrase qui avait transpercé la dernière nuit de bataille et qui l'avait fait se sentir horriblement coupable: ''J'aurais dû laisser Sirius te tuer il y a quatre ans!!!'' Aujourd'hui encore il s'en rendait responsable, peut être que si Queudver était réellement mort cette nuit là, rien ne serait arrivé, il n'aurait pas pu aider le seigneur des ténèbres à réapparaître, Sirius ne serait pas mort, et tous ses gens qui n'avaient pas mérité de mourir pourraient continuer leur vie comme avant! Mais Hermione se faisait un devoir de lui faire systématiquement abandonner cette idée : _''Voldemort serait revenu d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec ou sans Queudver, mieux vaut qu'il soit réapparu et définitivement mort, plutôt que toujours à moitié vivant et continuant de semer la terreur et la mort dans tout le pays...''_

Mais Queudver était à présent mort, et sans opposer aucune résistance à son ancien ami. C'était comme s'il s'y était attendu, voir même préparé. En revanche, pour Hermione et Drago, la tâche s'avérait bien plus compliquée. Rogue était beaucoup plus agile qu'eux, et bien sûr bien plus expérimenté. Mais ils en vinrent finalement à bout, et tout le monde, excepté Harry, était retourné à l'intérieur du château pour regarder la fin de la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort.  
Le retour de Ginny le deuxième jour avait confirmé à Harry la destruction du fidèle Naguini. Elle était partie seule, au devant de grands dangers, afin d'aider Harry dans sa tâche  
Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort avait duré sept heures, et avait été très éprouvant pour tout le monde. Mais Harry était sortit vainqueur, sans doute grâce à sa résistance physique acquise par le Quiddich. Il avait lancé une succession de sorts différents (et de différente couleurs) tellement rapidement que Voldemort avait écarquillé les yeux bien grand, trop surpris par le résultat pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Harry aurait sans doute rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. La combinaison de Expeliarmus, Endoloris, Sectusempra et Avada Kedavra était partie vers Voldemort non pas sous quatre jets différents, mais en un seul, recomposant les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Encore un mystère que personne ne pouvait résoudre! Le survivant avait finalement eu raison du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et celui-ci s'était enfin écroulé devant lui.

Harry aussi s'était écroulé. Il avait savouré sa victoire pendant quelques secondes, et s'était finalement évanouit. Il avait passé treize jours à l'infirmerie, veillé par une Ginny à la fois riant devant la victoire de son amant, et à la fois pleurant devant la non-évolution de son état.  
Les cours avaient été suspendus durant toute la durée de sa convalescence, et à son réveil, toutes les familles et amis des élèves de Poudlard avaient été conviés afin d'organiser une petite fête en l'honneur de Harry, et pour enfin célébrer dignement la chute du Lord Noir.

Hagrid avait été présent pendant le festin, ainsi que Graup qui était devenu très civilisé! Mais il s'était éclipsé bien avant la fin de la soirée, et Harry était partit à sa recherche, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans sa cabane, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il avait été heureux comme tout le monde (ou presque) de la chute de Voldemort ou plutôt de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais la perte de sa chère Olympe occupait toujours ses pensées, et ça lui était très difficile de s'amuser sans elle. Mais au fil des jours, il était parvenu à oublier un peu, et à se laisser vivre...


	6. Les ASPIC

Les cours avaient ensuite repris, et les mois de mai et juin avaient été très intensifs, surtout pour les septièmes années qui devaient se préparer en urgence pour les ASPIC. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches! Mais tout s'était bien passé, et l'année s'était bien terminée. Drago Malefoy avait fait son retour parmi les élèves, pour qu'il puisse passer ses examens lui aussi, et son comportement avait beaucoup changé. Il faut dire que son père n'était plus là pour lui mettre la pression ou lui bourrer le crâne avec des idioties. Sa mère était à présent très heureuse pour lui, et ravie de ce changement. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Les professeurs et les élèves étaient ravis de ce revirement de situation. Le grand Malefoy avait laissé tomber les préjuger! Ça le rendait bien plus accessible, mais il était tout de même resté très seul , sans véritable ami. Certains n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à continuer de l'insulter ou de le rabaisser. Mais ils se décourageaient bien vite face aux menaces du trio d'or. Mais ça bien sûr Drago l'ignorait, et il avait trouvé en Blaise Zabini un nouvel ami.  
Les ASPIC semblaient avoir été une réussite, et tout le monde attendait avec impatience de recevoir les résultats qui ne devaient arriver que fin juillet...

Harry avait justement reconnu le sceau de Poudlard sur la troisième lettre qu'il prit en main. Il hésita un moment. Il se rappelait très bien du discours du Professeur McGonagall lors de son entretien d'orientation en cinquième année: ''Il vous faudra d'excellentes notes pour devenir Auror. Ils demandent au moins cinq ASPIC avec la mention ''effort exceptionnel'' au minimum. Ensuite il vous faudrait passer une série de tests d'aptitude et de personnalité très rigoureux. C'est une carrière difficile Potter, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs!''. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir sa lettre:

_Mr Potter,  
Voici les résultats de vos ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) _

Astronomie E  
Sortilèges O  
Défense contre les forces du Mal O  
Botanique E  
Histoire de la magie P  
Potions O  
Métamorphose O

Par la présente, je vous informe que vous avez été admis à l'académie des Aurors. Vous aurez cours cinq jours par semaine dans les locaux du ministère de la magie. Je vous informe par la même occasion que le nouveau ministre de la magie vous enverra personnellement un courrier afin de vous donner votre emploi du temps, ainsi que la liste du matériel dont vous aurez besoin.  
Bien cordialement,  
Alastor Maugrey, directeur de Poudlard.

Si Harry avait été seul à l'étage où il louait sa chambre, il aurait probablement hurlé de joie. Mais par égard pour les voisins, il ne le fit pas. Il était heureux, il avait réussi ses ASPIC, et avait même eu d'excellentes notes. L'année était particulièrement bien partie!  
Un nouveau hibou pénétra par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était un hibou Grand Duc qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Il se précipita sur la lettre, oubliant la dernière qui était posée sur son lit. C'était une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il commença sa lecture avec impatience:

_Bonjour Harry,  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire! C'est une première pour moi alors s'il te plait, ne rit pas... Je sais ce que tu as fais pour moi, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, pendant les deux derniers mois de l'année scolaire, et je vous en remercie!  
Si je t'écris aussi tard, c'est avant tout parce que je viens de recevoir les résultats de mes ASPIC, et je voulais t'informer que j'avais été accepté à l'académie des Aurors. Je sais que tu as également postulé, et je suppose que toi aussi tu as été pris. Je voulais également te proposer de nous rencontrer sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter le matériel dont nous aurons besoin cette année. Ron et Hermione sont bien entendu les bienvenus...  
Amicalement,  
Drago._

Harry relu la lettre plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas... Drago Malefoy lui avait envoyé une lettre pour arranger un RDV pour le voir LUI Harry Potter! Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, car le dernier hibou lui manifesta son impatience, en claquant du bec tout près de ses mains. Il répondit donc à la lettre de Drago. Il lui donna RDV sur le chemin de traverse trois jours plus tard. Il le verrait tout seul, pour l'instant mieux valait éviter de faire des vagues...  
Il se reporta finalement sur la dernière lettre qui traînait toujours sur son lit. Il se doutait que c'était celle que le ministre lui envoyait, et il était bien curieux quant à cette lettre. En effet, le nouveau ministre avait été voté, et Harry attendait avec impatience les résultats, qui devraient apparaître au grand jour au petit matin. Les sorciers avaient été voter pour leur candidat préféré durant toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Certains candidats s'étaient rajoutés, en voyant que certaines personnes avaient voté pour eux. Et toute la société magique attendait avec impatience les résultats.  
Harry ouvrit sa lettre et fut ravi de reconnaître l'écriture de son expéditeur.


	7. Fin

Je suis désolée, mais je vais arrêter ma fiction ici, car je n'est pas le temps de m'en occuper, avec tous lesexamens qui approchent...

Pour ceux qui veulent continuer àme suivre, je vous done rendez-vous sur fiction11-hp. de votre soutien

A bientôt

Aurélie


End file.
